This invention relates in general to apparatus for reducing the emission of electromagnetic interference (EMI) and, more particularly, to an apparatus for reducing EMI from computers.
One way to substantially reduce unwanted electromagnetic radiations from a personal computer is to enclose the computer in a housing with no open ports or removable covers. This, of course, is unrealistic since the user requires access to such panel-mounted devices as disk drives, optical drives, and so forth. The user also requires access occasionally to the interior of the computer which necessitates some form of removable cover. Such a removable cover introduces the possibility of EMI radiations if appropriate design precautions are not taken.